warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sweetpaw
}} |pastaffie= }} |age=Approx. 15 moons (1.25 years) at death |death=Food poisoning |kit=Sweetkit |apprentice=Sweetpaw |starclan resident=Sweetpaw |mother=Poppydawn |father=Windflight |sister=Rosetail |brother=Thistleclaw |half-sister=Dappletail |half-brothers=Tawnyspots, Thrushpelt |mentor=Smallear |apps=None |livebooks=Crookedstar's Promise, ''Bluestar's Prophecy, Pinestar's Choice |deadbooks=''Bluestar's Prophecy'' }} Sweetpaw is a small white she-cat with tortoiseshell patches, and tiny ears. Sweetpaw was a ThunderClan apprentice in the forest territories. She was born as Sweetkit to Windflight and Poppydawn, with her siblings Rosetail and Thistleclaw. She was apprenticed to Smallear as Sweetpaw, but died when she ate a rotten mouse. She went to StarClan and gave her former denmate, Bluefur, one of her nine lives. History In the Super Editions ''Crookedstar's Promise :Sweetpaw is mentioned to Crookedjaw by her mother at a Gathering when he asks where she and her littermates are. Poppydawn tells him that Thistlepaw had gotten into trouble with Smallear, and Windflight says that Sweetpaw and Rosepaw had stayed behind to keep him company. ''Bluestar's Prophecy :Sweetkit and her siblings, Thistlekit and Rosekit, are born to Poppydawn and Windflight. She is named after Sweetbriar, Pinestar's deceased mother. :When Bluekit and Snowkit become apprentices, she and her siblings congratulate them, and Sweetkit playfully accuses her brother of boasting. Later, when Moonflower is killed, Sweetkit asks Bluepaw if she is really dead, full of grief for the dead she-cat. :She later becomes an apprentice along with her littermates, and is given Smallear as a mentor. She soon returns from a patrol with Smallear and Rosepaw. :Later, Sweetpaw joins Tawnyspots, Rosepaw, Smallear, Thistlepaw, Snowpaw, and Sparrowpelt on a leaf-gathering patrol to find water-proof leaves to keep Weedwhisker and the other elders' nests dry during leaf-bare. When RiverClan invades Sunningrocks, she is part of Stormtail's patrol along with Dappletail, Smallear, Tawnyspots, and White-eye. :Sweetpaw soon goes on a hunting patrol with Sunfall, Smallear, and Bluepaw. She is seen to have caught a fledgling and is noticed practicing battle moves with Rosepaw in the training hollow when Bluefur and Snowfur escort Featherwhisker to gather catmint. :At the Gathering, she comments to a RiverClan apprentice who claims he climbed his first tree that she thought RiverClan cats just swam. :On the night Leopardfoot is giving birth, she, Rosepaw, and Bluefur all share a bad mouse that later gives them all very painful stomachaches. Bluefur recovers fairly quickly but Rosepaw and Sweetpaw stay very ill. Goosefeather remarks that they are whiskers from StarClan. Eventually, Sweetpaw's sister, Rosepaw recovers as well, but Sweetpaw just gets sicker. Her mother, Poppydawn, stays with her while she is ill. One day, Poppydawn wakes up from a nap to find Sweetpaw dead in the apprentices den. Poppydawn pleads for her to get up. Later, her family holds a vigil for her, including Thistleclaw and Rosepaw. Thistleclaw insists on burying her by himself. :When Bluefur comes to the Moonstone to receive her nine lives after Sunstar dies, Sweetpaw gives her the gift of hope, telling her that on the darkest night, it will be there for her. In the Novellas ''Pinestar's Choice :Sweetpaw calls for Smallear from the gorse tunnel, saying he promised to take her for battle training after sunhigh. :Goosefeather tells Pinestar that Sweetpaw has died. The leader protests that it was a quarter moon ago when she ate the bad mouse and Bluefur and Rosepaw recovered ages ago. Goosefeather snaps that Sweetpaw didn't, and it means another death with Pinestar's kits very weak. The Clan leader insists his kits have nothing to do with Sweetpaw. He is sure that Sweetpaw's death isn't an omen. :She-cats gather around Sweetpaw's little body as they sit for vigil. Tigerkit announces that Sweetpaw is dead and Pinestar confirms she is. The kit asks if he is sad about it and the father confirms he is. Tigerkit says that since the leader is his father than he has to love him more than Sweetpaw and other cats. :Pinestar recalls the solemn, calm atmosphere in the camp the morning Sweetpaw died. When Pinestar announces he is leaving to become a kittypet, Poppydawn is seen beside Sweetpaw's body. Trivia Interesting facts *She has WindClan blood through Windflight. *Sweetpaw was the first cat in the Warriors series to be called by her name prefix, "Sweet". *She is said to be named after Sweetbriar, Pinestar's mother. Mistakes *She was mistakenly described as a mottled tabby and with white patches. Character pixels Main images Alternate images Official art Kin Members '''Father:' :Windflight: Mother: :Poppydawn: Brother: :Thistleclaw: Sister: :Rosetail: Half-sister: :Dappletail:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page Half-brothers: :Tawnyspots: :Thrushpelt: :Squirrelwhisker: Grandfather: :Eaglestorm: Uncles: :Rabbitleap: :Heronwing: Great-aunt: :Sweetbriar: Nephew: :Whitestorm: Half-nephews: :Featherkit: :Cricketkit: Grand nephews: :Sootfur: :Rainwhisker: Grand niece: :Sorreltail: Great-grand nieces: :Honeyfern: :Poppyfrost: :Cinderheart: :Lilyheart: :Seedpaw: Great-grand nephew: :Molepaw: Great-great-grand nephews: :Molewhisker: :Fernsong: :Larksong: :Snaptooth: Great-great-grand nieces: :Cherryfall: :Hollytuft: :Sorrelstripe: :Leafshade: :Honeyfur: :Flywhisker: :Spotfur: Cousins: :Pinestar: :Tigerstar: :Nightkit: :Mistkit: :Bramblestar: :Hawkfrost: :Tadpole: :Tawnypelt: :Mothwing: :Tigerstar: :Flametail: :Alderheart: :Juniperkit: :Dawnpelt: :Sparkpelt: :Dandelionkit: :Juniperclaw: :Strikestone: :Sleekwhisker: :Lightleap: :Pouncestep: :Shadowsight: |''See more''}} Tree Quotes Notes and references de:Heckenpfoteru:Нежнолапкаfi:Ihatassufr:Nuage de Mousse (CT)pl:Słodka Łapanl:Liefpoot Category:Females Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:Crookedstar's Promise characters Category:Apprentices Category:ThunderClan cats Category:Deceased characters Category:StarClan cats Category:Supporting characters Category:Pinestar's Choice characters